ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mysteries Part 1
Mysteries Part 1 is the firrst part of the season 1 finale of Simien 10. It is the 25th episode. Plot Two adventurers are in the Great Pyramids of Giza. One accidentally touches the wall, and the wall flips, putting the people inside. They find some ancient runes, and one presses them. The runes glow blue, and a giant blue wave of energy is released, and in Easter Island, a statues eyes glow yellow. Allen and Vorkus watch the news. They hear that on Easter Island, all statues eyes glow yellow suddenly. Zynon tells everyone that they should go check it out, and they flew there using the Voiture Avion. They reach the island. They see that all have glwing yellow eyes, and as they chack them out, Vorkus leans on one accidentally. The Easter Island statues releases yellow energy, which makes all statues rumble. The statues then rise out, and breathe fire. They started walking towards the sea, but then they saw Zynon. They blasted fire at him. All statues suddenly went and attacked the team. Simien turned into Soundwave, who was perfect for the situation. After smashing some statues together, some statues went under the sea. Simien turned into H2GO and went after them. He kept smashing them, but he noticed they went into a portal in the sea. He tried to stop them, but they threw him out of the water. All statues disappeared from the island. Allen asked Zynon what happened there to them when they saw him. Zynon said he didn't know, but he told everyone that they had to fly to Egypt now. They flew to Egypt. Everyone was still suspicious about Zynon, but they didn't ask him anything. They went near the great Pyramid, the biggest one. Simien asked if there were any booby traps, and Allen said no, but when Simien went in, an arrow was shot from the wall. Allen went in, but nothing happened. Ic, Vorkus, Omnimorph and Permbyt went in but booby traps happened to them too. Omnimorph understood it must be against aliens only. Zynon told them to enter and find the mummy coffin. Ic went intangible and Simien turned into Dragonfly and they entered the pyramid. They were bombarded with traps. When they reached the room of the mummy, Zynon called them on the badge. He said that Easter Island Statues reached Egypt through teleportation, and they entered the pyramid. Suddenly Simien, Allen and Ic saw three of them entering. The blasted fire at them. Allen tried to understand what to do with the coffin, but he didn't. He then transformed to his Pyromand form, but he was hit by a water blast. He couldn't change into anything, only human. One statue went near Allen, and hit him. The statue then moved the coffin to show runes under it. He pressed the rune, and the place rumbled. Zynon called Simien and told him to escape the place before it's too late. They escaped, but then they saw what happened. The Sphinx, near it, started to transform. It grew spikes, a long tail, and it's face became colored. It rose up, and went to some Obelisks. Zynon told Simien to stop it before it reaches them. Simien turned into Whirlwind, and grew big enough to fight him. He couldn't win. Zynon made him transform into Drillbit, and gave him a special suit to surive the sun. Drillbit drilled through the Sphinx, and found a secret room inside. Inside were four menhirs. Drillbit started drilling inside blasting the insides of him. He escaped the Sphinx, but he saw it regenarated, and tried to crush him. A giant fight started between all of them. During the fight, the Sphinx and the Easter Island Statues wented to the obelisks, and activated them. A portal was opened. Simien turned into Megabite to stop them, but it was too late. The Sphinx and the Easter Island Statues appeared in the rebuilt Area 51. They blasted the Area, and found the prisons. Sphinx ripped the door, and a white figure was inside. They released him out. To be continued.... Aliens used *Soundwave *H2GO *Dragonfly *Whirlwind *Drillbit *Weatherize *Megabite Characters *Simien *Zynon *Ic *Vorkus *Allen *Omnimorph *Permbyt Villains *Easter Island Statues *The Sphinx *Morphius (end) Category:Episodes Category:Simien 10 Category:Episodes in Simien 10